Kirby Super Star Mega
Kirby Super Star Mega is a game made by ML&ST Inc. Subgames Returning Sub Games Spring Breaze Spring Breeze is a smaller, updated version of the original Kirby's Dream Land. King Dedede has stolen the people's food, and four sparkling stars from the people of Dream Land. Kirby must follow the wind of the Spring Breeze to locate the four stars and make his way to Mt. Dedede. Dyna Blade http://kirby.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kirby_Super_Star&action=edit&section=6Edit Dyna Blade is ruining Dream Land's crops. Kirby must travel to the mountain where she lives and investigate. The Great Cave Offensive http://kirby.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kirby_Super_Star&action=edit&section=7Edit Kirby journeys through a long, winding system of levels and gathers valuable treasure while seeking the way out. Gourmet Race http://kirby.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kirby_Super_Star&action=edit&section=8Edit Race against King Dedede to the finish line in three different levels, while trying to eat more food than him. Revenge of Meta Knight http://kirby.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kirby_Super_Star&action=edit&section=9Edit Meta Knight is attempting to take over Dream Land with his battleship Halberd. It's up to Kirby to destroy the Halberd and stop Meta Knight's plan. Milky Way Wishes http://kirby.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kirby_Super_Star&action=edit&section=10Edit The sun and moon are fighting, and it's up to Kirby to awake NOVA to stop the fight. The Arena http://kirby.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kirby_Super_Star&action=edit&section=11Edit Kirby battles all of the game's Bosses in a continuous streak Revenge of the King- King Dedede wants revenge on Kirby for beating him back in Spring Breeze. The game is a recreation of the Extra Mode in the original Kirby's Dream Land, although abbreviated (similar to the Spring Breeze minigame), with a different final stage (ending with a fight against King Dedede with a mask and a metal hammer). Meta Knightmare Ultra- Play the entire game as Meta Knight (though only the adventures Kirby experienced in the original Super Star, and he even has to fight his own minions and destroy his own ship!). At the end of the sub-game, Meta Knight wishes to Nova to fight Gamble Galaxy's greatest warrior. Helper to Hero- An endurance challenge where the player can play as any and every helper, and the final boss is a pair of Wham Bam Rock, and the Wham Bam King, Wham Bam Jewel. Beating it with all helpers will unlock at a cutscene showing the original cutscenes from Kirby Super Star. The True Arena- A harder endurance challenge that has all the bosses from Revenge of the King, and the four new bosses as the Final Four, Masked Dedede, Wham Bam Jewel, Galacta Knight, and the revenge of Marx- as the dreadful, evil, and incredibly deadly Marx Soul. New Sub Games Gooey's Tale In this the player uses Gooey to comlete all of the old sub games (minus The Arena, Helper to Hero, Meta Knightmare Ultra and The True Arena) (also Milky Way Wishes is the final sub game instead of Revenge of the King), at the end, Gooey wishes to battle hs species leader, and battles Zero Soul. Gourment Grand Pix A more difficult version of Gourment Race, it includes things Gourment Race didn't such as as well as King Dedede and Kirby Meta Knight, Gooey and TAC get into the mix, also after eating enugh food the player can use a special boost that allows the player to inhale all food on screen (Kirby & King Dedede), eat all on screen opponents and spit them back to the start (Gooey), speed up knocking away all opponents (Meta Knight) or kidnap opponents and copy their technique (TAC) Meta Knight's Assault Meta Knight wants revenge on Kirby for defeating him back in The Revenge of Meta Knight, and steals the four Sparkling Stars and orders his Minions to guard them Meta Knightmare Mega The player uses Meta Knight to complete Revenge of the King, Gourment Race, Meta Knight's Assault and Gourment Grand Prix and at the end he is challenged by Galacta Knight to a rematch The Kings Tale King Dedede's equivalent of Gooey's Tale and Meta Knightmare Ultra. at the end he battles Dark Matter Soul as Masked Dedede. Friends vs Fiends This allows you to play as either Gooey, Meta Knight, King Dedede or TAC to complete a remake of the arena where you battle the old bosses, and at the end you battle Computer Virus 2.0, a more challenging version of Computer Virus. The Final Arena This is Super Star Mega's equivilent of The Arena and The True Arena where you battle the new bosses and then fight the self dubbed Serious Six in a fixed order:Zero Soul, Meta Knight's Revenge, Galacta Knight's Revenge, Dark Matter Soul, Computer Virus 2.0 and Ultimite Dark Marx, the surviving remains of Marx Soul. After this the new blooper reel will be available in The Theater Blooper Reel Video's Meta Knightmare Ultra:Meta Knight is sent flying into Nova, suggesting he lost against Galacta Knight. Gooey's Tale:Gooey is about make his wish, when Kirby comes and wishes for a lifetime supply of food, which angers Gooey, but not before his buried in apples. Gourment Grand Prix:When Gooey is about to eat the food Dedede picked up, he misses and ends up eating Dedede and Meta Knight before wondering where they went. Meta Knights Assault:When Kirby is about to inhale the knights armour to become Golden Knight Kirby, he overdoes it and inhales it along with Meta Knight, Galaxia, Gooey and even The Halberd before burping. Meta Knightmare Mega:When Galacta Knight appears, Kirby comes and eats him, much to Meta Knight's annoyence The Kings Tale:When Dedede picks up his Mechanised Hammer, it electrocutes him. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Game Series Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Image requested